Time and Time Again
by Clover 898
Summary: Dumbledore has chosen Draco and Hermione as the Head Boy and Head Girl. It’s known throughout Hogwarts that they don't get along so they are brought to school two weeks before summer vacation is over. They meet two weeks before and a relationship blosso
1. Early Arrival

**                                      Time and Time Again**  
  
**PLOT:** Dumbledore has chosen Draco and Hermione as the Head Boy and Head Girl. It's known throughout Hogwarts that they don't get along so they are brought to school two weeks before summer vacation is over. They meet two weeks before and a relationship blossoms will it be more?  
**  
                                      Chapter One: Early Arrival**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,   
  
I am pleased to inform you that you have made this years Head Girl. Though considering that Mr. Malfoy has been chosen to be the Head Boy and you don't particularly get along I have a proposal for you. You and Mr. Malfoy will arrive two weeks early and adjust to working and living together. You need to make peace and come to an understanding. If you comply with my request you will gain your house an extra hundred and fifty points. Oh, and I would like it if you would not share this letter with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Please send your response back with this owl.   
  
                                                Sincerely  
                                Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
_  
"I have to spend two weeks with Malfoy before school even starts?" Hermione protested to the letter. "I can't believe this, but at least I get extra house points. I might as well go I mean what's the worst thing that could happen." so Hermione quickly replied to the letter and sent the owl on its way. "Now how to tell Harry and Ron that I have to leave the Burrow early. This is going to be hard."  
  
"Not that hard." Ginny's spoke from the doorway.  
  
"Geez, Gin you should be careful I mean you could seriously give someone a heart attack."  
  
"Sorry but I thought I would help you tell Harry and Ron that you have to leave after we go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Which would be what?"  
  
"Tell them your aunt died and her funeral is in two days but your parents want you home, and they want you to stay their for the rest of the summer so you will see them when you get to Hogwarts."  
  
"How did you . . . Have you been spying on me?"  
  
"No just eavesdropping on our conversation with the letter."  
  
"Oh, well how will they buy that I mean I need my stuff with me."   
  
"Easy I am going to write you a letter and you are going to show it to them say it is from your mother and then bingo your gone after you're done in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Thanks Gin.... Well what are you waiting for start writing already." with no further ado Ginny set to writing the letter and soon Hermione was standing in the leaving room explaining it to the boys, with tearful eyes.   
  
"I am so sorry I mean I don't want to leave.... (Sniffle) I mean you know how it is . . ."  
  
"Don't, worry bout it 'Mione, we understand come on and we will help you pack your stuff."  
  
"Thanks Harry, I really appreciate it."  
  
"That's what friends are for right Ron?"  
  
"Yes, that's what we are for." the golden Trio and Ginny then went upstairs and set to packing Hermione's things and before they knew it the day was over and she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Hermione its great to see you again." greeted Minerva as she saw her favorite student exit the carriage that picked her up in Hogsmede.  
  
"It's good to see you as well Professor, how have you been?"  
  
"Quite well actually, now come along and I will show you too your quarters."  
Professor McGonagall then levitated Hermione's bags and led her to the fourth floor east corridor. She stopped in front if a painting of fairies and waited for them to approach.   
  
"Password." they sang  
  
"Unity." at that the portrait flew up to reveal a door which opened as soon as it was revealed. "Follow me Miss Granger." Hermione followed her into a magnificent common room. It was green and red to show the Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. The carpet was a fluffy white that was so soft it felt like she was walking on air. There was a fireplace that was roaring, and above it was a portrait of a lion and a snake lounging together as friends. It had a couch directly in front of it and two armchairs placed diagonal to the fireplace. It had a library of books that took up an entire wall. There were also two desks facing each other. They had already been equipped with tons of parchment, quills and ink. There was a staircase that led to her room and Malfoy's.   
  
"Wow, this place is beautiful"  
  
"Yes, yes it is now if you excuse me I have to inform the Headmaster that you have arrived."  
  
"Yes, I'll see you later."  
  
"Oh, by the way Miss Granger, dinner is at seven o'clock in the Great Hall."  
  
"I'll see you then." without another word Hermione threw off her shoes and jumped on the couch. This was heaven. She quickly made her way up to her room and saw that Malfoy's room was across the hall from hers. She went into her room and saw the huge king sized bed, a vanity, a walk in closet, and an adjoining balcony. She also had a bathroom that she shared with Malfoy. So she unpacked her accessories and clothes. When she was settled in she took a quick shower. She then got dressed and made her way down to the common room. When she entered she soon saw it wasn't empty. Draco Malfoy occupied one of the armchairs and was reading. As she walked into the room he looked up and a smirk formed on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked into the room and I looked up from my book and was very surprised at what I saw. She had definitely become a woman. She grew into her curves and well her breasts had developed quite a lot. Her clothes complemented her body well. She had on a pair of very low very tight jeans and a tight pink top, which showed off her mid-drift and her belly button ring. Her hair had tamed and lost its frizzed texture. It was still curly but the curls were now soft. Her hair was no longer bushy and had straightened except for the curls at the end. There was only one word that could be used for her at this moment beautiful.  
  
"Well if it isn't Granger."  
  
"Malfoy." she spat with hatred  
  
"Now, now Granger aren't we here to become friends."  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Come on I mean I can't be that bad, so I've been a totally and complete bastard to you in the past years. So why don't we make this year different from the others."  
  
"Am I hearing this right you, Draco Malfoy, wants too start over and become friends with a mudblood like me?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, come on just give me one chance?"  
  
"Oh, my gods who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a serious voice.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy, just a new him. Ever since my father died along with Voldermort I decided it was time for a change."  
  
"Change?"  
  
"Yes, I have new morals and new values and one of them is too give muggle's a chance."  
  
"So you Mr. Draco Malfoy are willing to be my friend?"  
  
"If you are willing to be mine."  
  
"I guess everyone deserves a second chance."  
  
"I take it that was a yes?"  
  
"Yes, now if we don't hurry along we will be late for dinner."  
  
"May I escort you?"  
  
"If you'd like." with that Hermione linked her arm with his and they set off to the Great Hall.   
  
Maybe Malfoy has changed, I sure hope he has.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Burrow later that night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry how could this have happened I mean tonight was the night I was going to ask her out and I had a huge night planned!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Ron I mean ask her the next time you see her."  
  
"Well that won't be for two bloody weeks!"  
  
"Ron, you need to calm down I'm sure she isn't going anywhere I mean, she is going home to a funeral its not like she is going to be going guy hunting right?"  
  
"I guess, well I'm going to sleep and hopefully that will calm me down a bit."  
  
"Exactly, so you don't need to worry about some guy sweeping her off her feet."  
  
"If you say so, now be quiet so I can sleep."   
  
"Right see you in the morning Ron."  
  
Little did they know of where Hermione really was and what was happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it I will try and update as soon as I can, please review and I hope to read them soon. **

**Updated: 1/20/03**

**DISCLAMER: IF I WAS J.K. ROWILING AND OWNED HARRY POTTER INC. WOULD I BE WRITING THESES STORIES? **  
  



	2. Dinner, lunch, and a Walk

**Time and Time Again **

**PLOT:** Dumbledore has chosen Draco and Hermione as the Head Boy and Head Girl. It's known throughout Hogwarts that they don't get along so they are brought to school two weeks before summer vacation is over. They meet two weeks before and a relationship blossoms will it be more?

**Chapter Two: Dinner, Lunch and a Walk**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco and Hermione approached the Great Hall still arm in arm. They had not spoken a word to each other throughout their five minute walk. As Draco went to open the doors for them Hermione pulled back. "I don't think we should go into the hall together.

"Are you saying you want me to wait until after you are gone in?" he asked with a hurt expression

"No, it's just . . . . well like, not arm in arm."

"Okay, but can we still go in at the same time?"

"Erm, yea, lets go." Hermione then opened the door and proceeded into the hall with Draco right behind her. They quickly made their way to the round table in the middle of the hall. Seated there already was Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, they were the only teachers there this week, the others weren't coming until the end of the week. 

"Why hello there, come sit down and grab a menu. Just figure out what you want and say it out loud just like you did during the Yule ball."

"Okay." replied the students. Dinner went smoothly and everyone had fun, there was laughter, smiles, and story telling. It was one wacky night. When dinner was adjourned the professors headed to their rooms, and Draco and Hermione made their way back to their common room. 

"Um, Mia (pronounced the same as Mya, but spelled Mia), what's the password?"

"Mia?"

"Yea, I like it I mean you don't mind me calling that do you?"

"Oh, no it's just new, I mean no one has ever called me that before."

"Well, in that case that's my name for you and only I can call you that."

"Really? Why should you be the only one able to call me that?"

"Well, I thought of it and I think I have the copyright for it."

"Copyright? Well someone needs to get out more. Look I don't mind you calling my Mia, but just don't get to over protective I mean we have had a truce for less than three hours."

"Seems longer."

"Well, you have changed and I sure know I have I mean look at me, come on aren't I the most beautiful girl you have ever seen?" she asked sarcastically

"Yes, you are."

"Right, Draco ,you may have changed but I think that has caused you to lose your eyesight. Are you sure you don't have a fever?" she asked while placing her hand to his forehead.

"Positive."

"Well, to answer your first question the password is Unity, and if you excuse me I need to go to sleep." she answered as she walked into the common room.

"Well then good-night Mia."

"Good-night Draco." without another word she made her way into her room and shut the door. 

This is going perfect, well going beyond perfect! I can't believe Dumbledore bought my fake note from my mother. Oh, Draco is having  a fit I believe that you should make himself and the girl come early. Like before all the students arrive, this way they can put the past behind them. I seriously hope you will take this into consideration. Thank you. Man if I can get Dumbledore to believe that I can get Hermione to trust me and maybe, just maybe love me then I will have one up on Potter and the Weasel. This plan is fool proof, if you can't beat 'em, then steal their girl. Oh, I am evil. Mia you better watch out because before you know it I'll have you wrapped around my finger.

Draco thought, and knew his plan was fool proof and Hermione was buying ever bit of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around nine o'clock when Hermione awoke from her deep sleep and to her surprise she had dreamt about Malfoy that night. She was a little scared by that. Though as she woke up to a new day she brushed the thought away and went to take her shower. Though as she walked in she saw something that she didn't expect to see. She saw a nude Draco Malfoy walking over to the Jacuzzi. Hermione watched him with appreciation, I mean she may hate him but she couldn't deny he had a great body or a great package. she was staring quite intently when she realized who and what she was thinking about. Bad thoughts, I can't be thinking about him, I mean it's my enemy. Though you can't deny he is HOT! She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw him lower himself into the Jacuzzi completely oblivious to her presence. So she silently backed out of the bathroom and sat on her bed waiting for him to finish. It was about ano0ther hour before she got to use the shower, and it was about noon when she was done with everything. She didn't go to lunch so as a surprise Malfoy brought some food up for her. "Mia, are you in there?"

"Hmm, who is it?"

"Me . . . Draco, I thought I'd bring you some food since you didn't come to lunch."

"Oh, thanks you can come in the door isn't locked." When Draco walked in he saw her lying on her bed wearing a tight black camisole and tight white sweats. She looked in one word, hot. "You, can place it on my bedside table. What did you bring me?"

"I brought you in one word food."

"So you have a funny side, amusing. Let me clarify this what type of food did you bring?"

"Eatable food."

"What type of eatable food?"

"What they served for lunch."

"Which would be?"

"Chicken soup and turkey with potatoes and gravy."

"My favorite."

"Really?"

"No, just wanted to see your reaction and it was like an 'Oh really I am so good." reaction."

"So you can read my reaction's now?"

"No its just I have seen enough of that look from a lot of guys and its an easy read. So enough talk I am starved. I haven't eaten all day and if you didn't bring me this I would have gone without food until dinner."

"Are you starving yourself?" he asked his face full of concern

"No, I was just to lazy to get up and go eat." Too traumatized from seeing you naked is more like it, she added but kept it to herself.

"Well that isn't good, now eat up and then we will go for a walk."

"Since when have we planned a walk?"

"Since now, come on eat up and dress warm, I'll meet you in the common room in about a half hour."

"Sure, see you then." So Hermione ate in peace while wondering why Malfoy was playing Mr. Nice. She found it odd, but she liked it. So she ate, cleaned up and met him in the common room at that time he specified. They made there way out to the grounds and had a nice little walk. They talked about everything and anything, from Malfoy's old life to what made him change.

"So, why the change?"

"What do you mean?" he asked while plopping down under a willow tree planted by the lake. 

"Don't answer my question with a question it gets annoying, so why did you decide to change from who you were to who you are."

"Well you saw and knew how my father acted, I mean when he was gone I thought do I want to be like him 'cause if I stay on this path I will be. I just decided that wasn't the life for me so I called it quits and started over."

"I guess that is a good reason."

"So, what made you change?"

"Change, me? No I am still the same old me."

"No, the book-worm image is gone and you seem more confident more self assured."

"I guess I grew up."

"Yes you grew up a lot."

"I'll take it that was a complement."

"Yes, it was so you got any for me?"

"Anxious are we? Complements come unexpectedly."

"Just like actions."

"What  - - - - -" she was silenced as his lips descended on hers and silenced her questioning and answered her question. The feeling was electric and as he went to deepen it she pulled back. I can't believe I just kissed him! "Um, I think I am going to go . .."

"Mia, I didn't mean it I . ."

"It's okay I know, I just need to think." with that said she headed back to the castle leaving Malfoy alone, to ponder on his actions.

Why the hell did I just kiss her, this I supposed to be a game. 

So why are you feeling so bad about it?

Bad no, confused yes, I mean I am not supposed to fall for her. She was supposed to be something I would use to get at the Potty and the Weasel. Why does everything have to be so difficult? This I so. . . . .  "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" he screamed, aware that no one heard him, considering he was all alone, just like he has always been. Alone was the definition of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was completely and absolutely the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced. Though why do I feel that this is wrong? Well obvious this is Malfoy I kissed I mean, he's my enemy! Emotions are so god damn confusing!" she spoke as she walked back up to her dorm. The portraits were looking at her funny as she kept on ranting, and whispering things like 

She is going insane. 

Talking to herself now, what's next?

She doesn't like puzzles, that one.

Someone is in love!

"This is going to be a long two weeks." she muttered as she climbed into bed and read until she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**A/N: Okay, this is chapter two. I hope you like it, i would love to have between 11 and 15 reviews before i update again! Thanks. **

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

**alyssa-farrell******

**khaelne******

**magick**-wolf********

**Silver Kisses**

**Spacey32**

**webweaver1**

**Updated: ****1/21/03******

**DISCLAMER: IF I WAS J.K. ROWILING AND OWNED HARRY POTTER INC. WOULD I BE WRITING THESES STORIES? **


End file.
